


A Trip Into The Woods Before The Snow Truly Hit, Whoops

by DarkflowerOfTc



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: December 2019 Reddit prompt, First Frost, Gen, I suck at tagging, Possible Pre-slash? I don't do relationships but yeah that was the intention, Yeah tell me everything yall can for me to be better at this! Thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkflowerOfTc/pseuds/DarkflowerOfTc
Summary: After the villagers and Gen had decided to build the telescope for his birthday, Senku decides that he wants to give something in repayment.Gen just wanted to get this trip over with, not get taken on a trip to who knows where.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Trip Into The Woods Before The Snow Truly Hit, Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit my first fanfiction. Please don't hate to hard on my bad plot and/or characterization. I want to learn so leave any comments you have!

_ The air was cold _ Gen mused to himself as he woke up from his sleeping spot near a tree.  _ Very much colder than yesterday. _ Given that Senku-chan's newest project of completing the cellphone was melting a metal at very hot temperatures, he did not feel like waking up. Melting stuff was hard work and he’d rather just stay next to his tree and sleep. Yet sleep eluded him because it was  _ cold _ . Sighing, he forced himself up and then started to walk over to the village’s science area.

When he arrived at the area, that’s when he finally noticed  _ why _ it had been so much colder than yesterday’s morning. The ground was covered in a light dusting of frost, making the ground and everything around it much colder than usual.

Mostly everyone was already hard at work. Old-Man Kaseki was doing glass work near the forge type thing, Suika was running around asking if anyone needed help, and Chrome looked like he was setting out to find more materials. What he did not see was Senku-chan anywhere around, so when he started walking over to Suika with that question in mind, he did not expect to be grabbed by the back of his yukata and dragged over to the science shed by the person he was looking for. 

Before he could speak, Senku had already spoken, “Shush, stay quiet, Mentalist. I have a plan to advance the Kingdom of Science, but it requires someone to get the material, so get prepared for a collection trip in the forest.” Senku paused, then spoke, “I pulled you aside Mentalist, because you can keep this a secret until the project is finished, okay?”

Senku-chan had already left before he could nod in response, just what was it that man was doing that he could not have just asked Chrome to do it himself? Chrome did set out just as he had been pulled away, maybe it was just not that important? Before he had time to run through  _ why _ this collection trip was planned for, or even what the material was for, Senku-chan was already back.

Looking around and seeing his footwear, or rather lack thereof, cause Senku-chan to tilt is head and said with a laugh, “Your going out in this weather in a forest without any shoes on? Well, Mentalist, if you want to be my guest. But there are some spare hiking-shoe prototypes in the shed if you want to go get them.”

“Eallyray Senku-chan? You’re not one to do things without getting something out of it, just what is this material for anyway?” He asked, waiting for a reply before heading off to the science shed.

“It’s nothing of much importance, really. However I do need someone willing to test out the shoes other than myself to get more data on the matter.” Senku spoke, turning away and talking to an area of the cleaning that lead to the river part of the forest.

Having gotten a sufficient answer, he turned and moved over to the science shed. Upon entering the shed, he saw a pair of shoes, that being a singular pair, grabbed them and put them on. They fit, surprisingly better than he had expected, but perhaps it would be best not to think about it.

He left the shed and joined up with Senku-chan at the end of the forest. Before reaching the other man, he began to say, “Senku-chan! Thank-you for the shoes!”

Senku took a step back and scoffed, “Sheesh I didn't make them just for you, they just happened to be close to your size.”

Senku-chan than began to go into the forest, leaving him standing behind in the science camp’s clearing, before he started the shout, “Ahhyay! Senku-chan wait up!”

It was still night out, and the material had not been found, nor did he know exactly what he was looking for. Senku-chan had been quite vague in his description of the material, but nevertheless, it looks like the scientist had found the material the trip had been for anyway. It looked to be some type of herb or something like that? Plant life definitely. Besides the light snow on the ground was getting heavier, causing him to speak up and say, "Eyhay shouldn't we be heading back Senku-chan?"

"We're not heading back to camp right away, anyways, follow me Mentalist."

Following Senku-chan through the forest was an interesting experience, he thought as he was pulled by the shorter man's arm.  _ So was the whole collection trip a farce? Then why was he picking up those plants in the first place? _

His thought process was broken when Senku-chan stopped, and then started up again,  _ and if this whole thing was a farce then why did Senku-chan bring him with? What was the point of being in this cave-- when had Senku lit the torch, why did he even bring a torch, were flashlights not a thing yet--  _

Oh, that’s why.

The last time he had seen this is when the tung-something from Chrome’s rock collection had lit up aw dawn, was this the cave they got it from to finish making the wires? The light refracting from the torchlight cause the rocks to light up just as they had before. It was… Amazing.

“This is amazing and all, but why did you bring me here, Senku-chan?” he asked, eyes glued to the stones glowingness. 

“Repayment for the whole… Telescope thing. I felt that I needed to do something for you as well. Not that I wanted to or anything like that! Feelings such as that are simply illogical.” Senku stated strongly before ending off in a quieter tone.

“So you wanted to do something for me? That's so cute Senku-chan!” The mentalist spoke up and then went off and looked around the cave to see the rocks closer. 

But soon he looked up and said, “This is really beautiful and all, but wasn't it almost night-time before we entered this cave? And wasn't it also snowing?

It was.

That's how they both ended up spending a whole night snowed into a cave.


End file.
